tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Palms
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 45m }} Palms is the fifth location that you can explore on Tinker Island. It is unlocked after exploring the Ridge. *Unlocks Area Map and Fishing Spot. *Unlocks Club, Potions, and Cowboy Hat. *Unlocks Quicksand, Clearing, and Bee Hive locations. Adam * There is something lying among fallen palm leaves. Is it a monster? You prepare for the worst! Continue * It is another survivor! This one is barely conscious. He is whispering something about some medicine. You get Adam's Medicine. You must give him his medicine. Okay * Adam joins you. * TIP: Adam urgently needs his medicine. You will find it in the forage menu. Okay After giving him medicine. * The medicine is working wonders! Adam tells you he managed to swim away from the sinking ship and surfaced on the Island. He forgot to take his medicine, but you have found him in time! He will be eternally thankful and will follow you anywhere. * Adam is healed. <-Great Area Map Story Triggers at 9/180 *You have explored enough of the island to make a simple map. It will help you navigate. *Sure *You can build Area Map. *TIP: The Area Map increases the skill of all your survivors. *Cool Island Name Story Triggers at 27/180 *A survivor points out that we human beings have a tendency to give names to things around us. *The island you are on doesn't have a name yet. You should give it one. *Continue *What do you want to call the island? #Clash Island #*Wow, that's a nice name, but it sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it. #*Maybe try something else, something more original. #*Back #Angry Island #*Sounds nice, but wouldn't such a name invoke negative emotions? #*Go with something more cheerful. #*Back #Talking Island #*The island itself certainly doesn't talk, so this would be false advertisement. #*Try something that fits the island better. #*Back #Hunger Island #*Hunger you will experience, no doubt, but no arena style battles. Well, maybe some, but still, not a good fit. #*Maybe go with something else. #*Back #Tinker Island #*Tinker Island, that's a terrific name! This name will certainly instill hope in your fellow survivors. #*You name the island TINKER ISLAND. #*Great Facebook Connection Story Triggers at 54/180 *You have come pretty far by now. You wonder how your friends are faring. *Connect to Facebook to see where your friends are on the map. *This will also unlock the Bee Hive location that can unlock a special survivor. #Connect to FB #Maybe later Club Story Triggers at 63/180 *Tinker Island is a dangerous place, you never know when you might get attacked by wild animals. *Let's make a weapon! *yeah *You can build Club. *TIP: The Club increases the skill of a survivor when equipped. *on *TIP: Making tools and weapons is the same as building structures. The finished club will appear as a forage location (left). *Just drag a survivor on the club to equip it. *Survivor can carry only one tool at a time, when you give them a new tool, the old one is discarded, so be careful. *Got it Footprints Story Triggers at 72/180 *In the grass you notice footprints! *You rush to see if they are human. If yes, this might be your ticket back home! : *boy *You come closer and inspect the footprints. *Nope, not human, false alarm. The survivors are clearly disappointed. But the prints certainly are strange... *Identify *Nobody can really say what animal made them. *The survivors exchange nervous looks. They are still scared because of the UFO sighting from before. *Do you ask for theories or do you try to forget the footprints? #Theories #*You decide to listen to the possible theories of the survivors. #*At first they suggest unknown animals, but they soon come to mutants and monster. This might spiral out of control. #*Do you stop or do you continue the debate? ##Continue ##*The debate takes a wrong turn, the survivors start talking about cosmic octopus entities. ##*Your whole team is scared to the bone, making it less effective at exploration of the island. ##*Survivors get -1 . ##*Too bad ##Stop ##*You stop the debate before it leads to too wild suggestions. ##*The survivors value the fact you let them speak their minds yet managed to prevent fear from taking over. ##*The survivors gain confidence under your good leadership. ##*Survivors get +1 ##*Okay #Forget #*You sweep the whole affair under the rug in hopes that these strange footprints won't disrupt your fight for survival. #*<-Okay Snake Story Triggers at 126/180 *You lie down under a palm to catch your breath. Then you hear a faint hiss coming from under the fern nearby. *Instinctively you jump up and face the danger. It is a snake! * *Continue *TIP: Whoa, this is your first fight! Tap the purple fight button so you and the enemy roll your fight skills and compare the values. *The side with the lower value loses . This is repeated until one side is out of Health or runs away. *Fight *The snake coils up and lets out one final sinister sounding hiss. *TIP: Awesome, you just won your first fight! *Always try to keep a high Skill. *Running away from hard fights is always an option. The enemy will wait until you are ready. *Search the snake body for anything useful. #Search #*It turns out the snake tried to devour gems recently, but failed miserably. You help yourselves. #*You get +20 . #*Cool #Leave #*Maybe the snake wants to trick you by playing dead. You leave it alone. #*Cool Brewing Medicine Story Triggers at 144/180 *Picking flowers is lovely, but can also be useful. Some plants in this clearing have healing properties. You should start brewing medicine to heal your wounds. *Nice *You can make Potions. *TIP: Potions restore lost to a survivor. *Cool Cowboy Hat Story Triggers at 162/180 *It so very hot, you need to cover your head if you want to continue to think straight. *Let's make a hat! *Sure *You can build Cowboy Hat. *TIP: The Cowboy Hat increases all skills of a survivor by +3 when equipped. *Hats are epic equipment that isn't replaced by other tools. *Cool Fishing Spot Story Triggers at 180/180 *A survivor saw fish in the waters and suggests you establish a Fishing Spot. This could let you use the sea as a steady source of food. *on *You can build Fishing Spot. *TIP: The Fishing Spot is a Labor, a continuous work location that gives you per hour as long as a survivor works on it. *When you build it in the build menu, a work location will appear on the right. Send a worker on it to start generating food. *Cool Foraged Items Fights Random Events Special parts Category:Locations